


Time Breaks

by cyanideSweetheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideSweetheart/pseuds/cyanideSweetheart





	Time Breaks

The tick, tock  
Of the clock  
Fills all ears with its booming sound  
Tick, tock, grind and pound  
Counting out a 3/4 beat  
With every tick is born a cheat

Mechanical whirring  
Temporal purring  
The heat is overwhelming  
Clockwork red-glowing  
Gears make friction  
I wish this was fiction  
But it’s not  
It’s too hot

A Knight can only do so much  
A Maid is only seen as such  
Crystallized shards of a shattered reality  
Nothing is alright with this particular modality

Broken parts  
Of a mechanical heart  
Sometimes can’t be put together again  
This may be a battle they can’t win

Their enemy, the Lord of Time  
He once said, “This all will be mine”  
Bubbles are popped  
By the one they can’t stop  
Destroying the universe piece by piece  
They’ll never find peace

Time shudders  
Stutters and putters  
And the Muse can do nothing to help  
The Knight and the Maid need her help  
Oh please, someone please help  
Someone help


End file.
